A Little Wedding
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: 7 year old Troy and Gabriella are best friends. They saw their older siblings Zac and Vanessa, who were dating, kissing and asked why. Vanessa told them that it was because they like each other. Zac told them Vanessa will marry him in the future because of that. Then, they decided to get married. A three shot. Troyella.
1. Getting Married!

**Chapter 1**

On a nice and sunny day, best friends Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were playing basketball with their older brother and sister Zac Bolton and Vanessa Montez, who were dating. Troy and Gabriella were both 7 years old. The Montez family and the Bolton family were good friends.

"Ew! Zac and Wan are kissing!" shouted Troy in disgust.

"Nesswa? Why are you kissing Zac? It is disgwusting!" said Gabriella.

Vanessa looked at the 7 year old girl, not knowing what to say.

"Um…Uh…Well um it's because I like him a lot," She answered, embarrassed.

"And because of that, she's gonna marry me," Zac said, smirking.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, obviously confused. When they looked back at the couple, Zac and Vanessa were already making out again. So, the two of them went to Troy's room and played with his toys.

"Bwie? Does that mean people like each other they get mawied?" asked Troy.

"I guwess so, but kwissing is EW! I dunno why they do it!" said Gabriella.

"I agwee."

The two of them continued playing.

"Bwie? You like me and I like you, why don't we get mawied?" said Troy.

"Okay!" said Gabriella.

Both of them rushed downstairs and interrupted their parents' conversation.

"Mommy! Daddy! Twoy and I are getting mawied!" shouted a hyper Gabriella.

The adults exchanged secret smiles and congratulated them.

"When's the wedding?" asked Jack, Troy's father.

"Today!"

"Well then, we have no time to loose. Call your friends and get ready."

The two kids rushed to the phone and called their friends.

 _Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy this cute three shot about Troy and Gabi as kids! Remember to review or PM us!_


	2. Getting Ready!

**Chapter 2**

 _Last time:_

 _"_ _Mommy! Daddy! Twoy and I are getting mawied!" shouted a hyper Gabriella._

 _The adults exchanged secret smiles and congratulated them._

 _"_ _When's the wedding?" asked Jack, Troy's father._

 _"_ _Today!"_

 _"_ _Well then, wee have no time to loose. Call your friends and get ready."_

 _The two kids rushed to the phone and called their friends._

 _With Gabriella…_

"Gabwi! We have to pick a dwess, style your hair, pick accessowies and your wing!" Sharpay squealed.

"I can't believe you're getting mawied! We're bwidesmaids!" squealed Taylor.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kelsi said.

"Who's the bwest gurl?" asked Martha.

"Oh! It's Nesswa!" said Gabriella.

The girls picked a baby pink dress with little white flowers on it which Sharpay loved it and told Gabriella to lend it to her when it's her wedding. Vanessa styled Gabriella's hair into a French braid and put a hair flower on it. She also gave her a plastic ring from a cereal box.

 _With Troy…_

"Dude! You're getting mawied! Congwats!" said Jason, trying to act cool.

"Thwanks man," said Troy, who also tried to act cool.

"Twoy! My mum and I baked cookies for your wedding!" said Zeke.

Troy smiled, he liked all the attention he got.

"Twoy! Gabstwer is my wittle sistwer, you hurt her, I hurt you! " said threatened seriously.

Troy gulped and nodded.

"Yes Chwad."

"Sharpay told me to give this to you. She said it's your wing!" said Ryan.

Lucille, Troy's mother, helped her son pick something nice that matches Gabriella's dress. She also combed his hair and always made sure that he looked handsome. Meanwhile, Zac was filming everything that happened between the boys and girls when Troy told him he was his best man.

 _Enjoy this chapter! The next AND last chapter is about the wedding…_


	3. EW! No Kissing!

**Chapter 3**

The wedding was at Troy's living room, everyone was waiting for Gabriella to come.

"You better film the whole thing OR ELSE!" Lucille told Jack, Troy's father.

Suddenly, Chad and Sharpay came out holding the couple's rings. They were the flower boy and flower girl. Behind them were Gabriella and her father, Carlos.

"Ouch Chad! You stepped on my foot!" Sharpay hissed.

"So?"

"Ugh. Now you're stepping on my _designer_ dress!"

"I don't care."

"Just shut up!"

"I hate you!"

"Don't worry, I hate you too."

Everyone chuckled. Chad and Sharpay must have to argue when they're with each other. Then, Maria, Gabriella's mother came out to speak.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take Gabriella Anne Montez as your wife?"

"Yes!"

"You were supposed to say I do."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I just said it!"

Maria shook her head, he was unbelievable.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"WHAT?! EW! NO WAY!" yelled Troy and Gabriella at the same time!

"Honey, you have to."

"Why?"

"It's tradition."

"I wanna get unmawied!"

"But we've prepared everything for the wedding!"

"Fine! We'll do it if Zeke, Shar, Tay, Chadstwer, Jay, Mar, Ry and Kels do it too."

"WHAT?! NO?! Kissing is disgusting!"

"No, it isn't," said Zac.

Carlos sighed.

"We'll go to the park tomorrow if you do it," said Carlos.

The kids kissed and immediately pulled back.

"EW!"

"ICK!"

"GROSS!"

The kids wiped their mouths.

"May I present, Troy and Gabriella Bolton!"

 _That's it. End of this cute three shot. Hope you liked it._


End file.
